Bedtime Story
by Not All Scars Show
Summary: Goku asks Hakkai to tell him a story and so Hakkai does. This is not yaoi or shounen ai .


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Sad isn't it? :(

Goku woke up in the middle of the night; his small hands grasped the blankets tightly to his small shivering body. Under his heavy eyelids, his bleary golden eyes began to gain their normal vibrancy; with apprehension, he looked as his surrounds not remembering where he was.

The moonlight lit Hakkai and Gojyo's small living room as Goku heard noises from the kitchen. Removing the blanket from himself, he let his small feet touch the cold wooden floor. Grabbing the blue blanket, he held it; half of it in his arms the other half trudged on the floor. His long hair tailed behind him as he made his way towards the kitchen quietly. The light above the stove was turned on giving the kitchen a warm orangey color.

He saw him their sitting quietly in a chair. Hakkai's arms where on the table as he stared intently outside through the small window in the kitchen. Outside it looked dark although before the moon had illuminated the room; it hide behind clouds refusing to give light to the night. He looked down, grabbing the plain cup from the table, and moved it to his lips.

Goku saw him move and crossed the remaining space between them quickly, quietly until he was next to the man. Hakkai was undisturbed by the small movement as he stayed in his own world. A sea of emotions crossed Hakkai's face as he gazed outside the window again forgetting the cup once again.

Feeling slightly worried and neglected Goku tugged on Hakkai's sleeve. Awaking from his trance like state Hakkai turned his gaze quickly towards the small child-like hand tugging on his sleeve. His eyes moved from the hand, to its small owner standing beside him a true smile lit the man face as he gently placed his hand on the child's brown tousled hair.

Goku looked up towards Hakkai and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up little one," asked Hakkai tenderly noticing the boy carried his blanket.

Shaking his head Goku moved closer to him clutching the blanket close. "I woke up," Goku said as he continued looking at the other brunette, "I was lonely."

Quietly Goku crawled into the man's lap putting his head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Goku," was the only response the brunette gave as he wrapped his arms around the small boy, concern visible in his face and tone. Hakkai's past and the darkness outside were soon forgotten, replaced with only thoughts of the small boy in his arms.

Goku felt well, he let his tired eyelids drop covering his bright eyes. Hakkai's warmth quickly warmed him making Goku forget about the cold floor and his nightmare. He made Goku feel safe, like his sun did when he was scared or lonely. A brief image of his sun passed before Goku's eyes making him more relaxed.

Goku snuggled closer to Hakkai until he found a comfortable spot and gave a small content sigh.

Hakkai continued looking at the child as the aforementioned now clutched the front of his shirt. Hakkai reached out and removed the hair form Goku's closed eyes. As he took his hand back, he noticed the boy had opened his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up," he asked as he embraced the boy once more and slightly rocked him.

Goku shook his head no, as he continued looking at him. His eyes were filled with sleep as Hakkai continued to rock him back and forth.

"Why don't you go to sleep Goku I'll be here when you wake up?"

"Really," the boy asked his eyes filled with wonder and amazement. He grinned at Hakkai as he once again snuggled closer to him enjoying the man's warmth.

"Eto …"

"What is it Goku," Hakkai asked patiently.

"Can you tell me a story," asked the young boy in his lap pleadingly.

Looking at him Hakkai couldn't bear to say 'no' even though he knew it was late and the boy's guardian was going to come for him early in the morning.

"Jaa, a story it is." He picked up the boy gently and placed him on his hip. Goku's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Hakkai's neck as he stood to walk towards the living room. Having second thoughts, he changed direction and walked towards his room.

Taking the covers off the bed, he placed the small boy on the bed and tucked him in, as he turned around to go get a chair from the kitchen a small hand quickly tugged at his sleeve. "Where are you going," Goku asked uncertainly he didn't want to stay alone.

"I'm going to get a chair," the healer explained, waiting for the small hand to release him. However, to his surprise the boy moved over so his back almost pressed to the wall to make space for him. "Stay please." Goku's eyes widen slightly as he tug at Hakkai's sleeve again.

Smiling down once again Hakkai slid under the bed cover. He turned on his side looking at Goku. The child's bright eyes lit with happiness, as he glomped the healer.

"Story Hakkai, story," said the small heretic child tugging at Hakkai's clothes.

Laughing at the young boy's impatience, he began.

"Once upon a time there was a little panda named Pang who loved to eat bamboo. One day he went to the forest alone because he was very hungry."

Besides him, Goku piped in "very hungry."

"Yes, Goku, the little panda was very hungry," replied the healer unaffected by Goku's interruption. "He walked far away from home searching for food. But he didn't find any." Hakkai looked down at Goku as he pouted a little knowing how hungry the panda was. Hakkai turned his body to lay on his back gazing at the ceiling.

"So the panda decided to go home. Maybe Pang thought, everyone is wake and breakfast would be ready by now. He thought of the delicious bamboo that waited from him at home." Hakkai put his hand on Goku's stomach and tickled him, "Yummy, thought the little panda."

Goku's giggles made their way from the small brunette and filled the air as Hakkai continued. "When he finished thinking about home delicious breakfast would be he wanted to get home quickly. However, Pang was lost in the big forest. He had walked far away from home and didn't know how to get back."

At the thought of being, lonely and lost Goku pressed himself a closer to Hakkai's side grabbing his shirt.

"The little panda felt sad because he didn't know his way home. so he tried to walk back the way he come but with each step he took he felt was if he was getting farther and farther away from home. What the little panda didn't know what that his friends and family were looking for him because he hadn't been in his room. They looked for Pang all morning until his mama found him on the forest floor asleep. He had cried himself to sleep thinking that he would never see his family and friends again."

"Eto . . . Hakkai.

"Hai Goku?"

"If . . . I-I get lost . . . would you guys come for me too." Goku asked his voice filled with uncertainly.

Turning his head to face him Hakkai taped his nose and laid a hand on the small child's head.

"Without a doubt Goku, we would all go looking for you because you're very special to us."

Still seeking reassurance the boy uttered, "Sanzo and Gojyo too?"

"Yes they would be with me looking for you because we all care." Feeling happy that his friends . . . his family would look for him like the panda's friends and family did make him feel overjoyed. Slowly ever so slowly with Hakkai's hand rubbing soothing circles on his back Goku fell into a peaceful slumber.

The birds sang dutifully on this bright, early morning. The sun shined down on earth filtering through the curtains shining down on two sleeping brunettes. Hakkai's arms held Goku protectively as the small child held a fistful of Hakkai's shirt his cheek pressed on Hakkai's chest listening to his heartbeat like a lullaby.

Vocabulary:

Eto - um

Jaa - Well then

I hope you liked it and if there any questions I'll be glad to answer them. Please review. Later :)


End file.
